Coffee Flavored Kisses
by Shadowroxas
Summary: It all started in a cafe. It seemed cliche to Roxas.. but he never expected it to lead to him and Sora spending the night together. RoxasXSora Shmex! Rated M for a reason XD Written for Da Mongoose


This story is written and dedicated to **Da Mongoose! **:D It was inspired by her one of her oneshots. Go read her stories is you haven't! Sorry this is late lol I fell asleep before I submitted it last night Dx This story has RoxasxSora shmex beware.. you have officially been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly but that doesn't mean I don't want to. Square and Disney own it cries

* * *

The moon light spilled over the two bodies, one snuggled close to the other snoring lightly chest rising and fall rhythmically. The other was awake staring blankly at the ceiling pondering the events of the past few days. – how could he Roxas 'that cold antisocial blonde kid' as he was commonly called at school by some of his peers who didn't know him have fallen for someone he barely even knew? Let alone end up sleeping with them so quickly he was...had been a virgin after all! Not to mention the fact he had fallen for a guy! It didn't bother him as much as he initially thought it would, seeing as how he was very open minded, he just never pictured himself with another male. Though to be honest he had never pictured himself with anyone in general.

To think it had all started out with a cup of coffee... yes coffee of all things it seemed a little odd and slightly cliché to him that it had all happened in a coffee shop.

Roxas sat at the small table waiting patiently for his iced mocha to arrive. He didn't mind waiting for this coffee shop served the most god-like coffee that had left him moaning with pleasure (something that sounded dangerously close to an orgasm) the first time he had tasted it and that in itself was saying a lot. Roxas was what some might consider 'obsessed' with it he considered himself more of an enthusiast for the caffeine rich drink though, rarely going a day without it. He had always been a big fan of Starbucks until recently.

He had stumbled upon the small coffee shop one day after school as he was walking home drawn in by the tantalizing smell that was permeating the air around him. He had glanced around him noticing it was coming from a nearby shop he immediately ran in. The sight of baked goods and freshly made coffee left him staring eyes wide with something akin to blood lust in his eyes. The few customers that glanced his way noticed this and quickly moved as far away from him as possible in obvious fear of what the boy would do if he was deprived of it for much longer,

Gathering himself up he had taken a cautious step forward afraid it might all disappear if he moved to suddenly. Once it was obvious that no such thing was going to happen any time soon he all but rushed up to the counter ordering a iced mocha with a triple shot of espresso and a blueberry muffin before collapsing into a chair at a nearby table and slowly taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. His left eye visibly twitched a few times apparently it was all to much for the poor boy to take in all at once. The woman at the counter cast a pitying glance at him making a mental note to pray for the boy later on before turning around to make his drink.

When his order was up the woman felt a little hesitant about calling him afraid his knees might give out on him and she didn't think calling an ambulance for him would help boost sales that month. No she did the next best thing she grabbed his order and noticing how skinny he was added a couple of chocolate chip cookies before walking slowly towards his table like someone would approach a wounded animal. He looked up at her seemingly frozen in fear, his eyes wide. She stopped in her tracks smiling and said slowly, "I brought you your order you seemed a little...shaken."

He watched her take a couple more steps forward and place his drink before him, his muffin and cookies on a plate nearby with a napkin carefully folded before he let out an uncharacteristic 'eep' he was after all as the woman had put it...shaken. She smiled at him again before walking back to the counter to take the next customers order.

A minute later he gasped feeling embarrassed at how he had acted '_she probably thought I escaped from a mental institution' _he mused taking a bite of his muffin. He glanced down barely noticing the cookies and looked towards the counter smiling at her gratefully. She noticed this and shrunk back a little but smiled back at him and gave him a curt nod. He turned back remembering why he had come to this place anyway and took a sip of his mocha. What happened next would later be described by onlookers as incredibly disturbing, except for one red head who immediately felt his pants tighten and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Roxas moaned loudly...very very loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him the woman at the counter looked at him terrified. She backed up slamming into the wall behind her sending a few pictures hanging nearby crashing to the floor.

Roxas of course noticed none of this he continued to sip at his drink releasing throaty moans every couple of seconds much quieter than the first one and gasping out "Its...so..good!.." The red headed man walked out of the bathroom seconds later only to find Roxas mewling and exclaiming just how 'good' his drink was, this of course sent the man running back in feeling like sooner or later a hole was going to develop in the front of his pants.

Roxas felt like he had just tasted the sweet nectar of the gods that was the only way to describe it in his mind. He quickly finished his muffin and cookies and downed the rest of his drink. He scrambled up to the counter where the kind woman from before sprawled on the floor slowly inching away at his approach staring up at him like he was a mass murderer.

"Can I get another one to go?" he asked wondering what was wrong with her. She stared up at him horrified nodding slightly before standing up and hurriedly making his drink. She thrust it into his hands shaking her head furiously when he took out his wallet to pay. He smiled one last time at her thanking her for being so nice to which she squeaked loudly sounding awfully like a mouse. He walked out happily making sure to remember to stop by this place a lot more often. As he left everyone in the immediate vicinity let out a collective breath that they had all been holding in. When the boy had walked back up to the counter they had been afraid he was going to murder the poor woman but not wanting to have him turn his attention to them, they had kept quiet.

The first couple of times Roxas had come back she looked at him fearfully, but he had managed to control himself after the same red head from before had a massive nosebleed and walked passed him muttering something that sounded strangely like, "Dumb hot blondie doesn't know how to control himself It's just a cup of coffee geez! I'm going to have a very sore hand pretty soon if this happens every time!"

Roxas had fortunately gotten the message and blushed profusely as he eyed the red head making his way to the bathroom with an expression of utter embarrassment. Needless to say it never happened again much to the red head's disappointment. In his opinion a sore hand was worth hearing blondie moan like _that. _he even carried around a tape recorder in hopes of the kid one day losing it like he had before.

Yes that was a great day he thought as he glanced up the woman from his first visit had taken to bringing him his order everytime he visited no longer scared of him. "Heres your order." she smiled brightly handing him his drink and waving before walking back to the counter. He took a small sip not one to finish something so good quickly no he wanted to savor every last bit of it even if he had a hard time restraining himself. The first thing he noticed was that although it tasted amazing this wasn't his drink, the second was a brunet walking up to the counter holding his cup out to the woman there exclaiming "I'm sorry but I ordered a cappuccino this is an iced mocha." He tore off the lid of the cup holding it up to her so she could clearly see that it was indeed an iced mocha. How did I mess that up? She wondered apologizing and saying she would fix it right away.

Roxas stood up and made his way to the counter examining the brunet from behind his head cocked to one side blonde spikes bouncing slightly. "Like what you see?" the brunet said turning around abruptly looking at Roxas with one eyebrow raised a grin on his childish face. Roxas averted his gaze taking interest in a smudge on the floor making a mental note to mention it to the woman at the counter when he left. He knew he was blushing and tried to hide it as best he could. He glanced back up at the brunet gasping when he realized who it was.

"Sora?" he gasped the back of his throat tickling he fell into a coughing fit. Yes gasping again when he hadn't take a breath after the first gasp was not something he recommended at the moment. The brunet looked at him worriedly ready to come in and preform the heimlich if he kept coughing uncontrollably. Roxas finally stopped taking several deep breaths and looking back up at the brunet who smiled again and winked making Roxas slightly uncomfortable.

"So you know my name...somehow care to enlighten me as to yours hottie?" he asked looking Roxas up and down with apparent lust. Roxas gulped, imagine that the most popular guy in school thought he Roxas the outcast for lack of a better word was hot. Well if anyone heard of this gossip would be sure to follow and Roxas more than anything hated people talking about him behind his back.

"Umm we go to the same school...I'm Roxas." he stated weakly wincing when the brunet's eyes flashed in recognition. "You mean your that cold antisocial blonde kid?!" he asked incredulously gaping at poor Roxas.

"I guess...I am." he mumbled looking down once again what why am I mumbling?! He asked himself suddenly irritated by the brunets reaction. "So what if I am?" he snapped scowling. Sora shrunk back at the venom in the other boys voice.

"I pictured you..differently..definitely not this hot.." Sora squeaked suddenly very nervous. He blushed realizing what he had just said. Roxas of course took no notice of this instead he said something that he immediately regretted "Hah you popular types are the same what did you expect? Some stinky fat guy who has no friends? Or maybe a lowly nerd with a pocket protector that sits around playing Dungeons and Dragons?"

Sora shrunk further under the angry blonde's gaze his words stung he had actually pictured him as a nerd... well he decided I guess I should be less of a popular type? Whatever that meant. Roxas intrigued him and hearing him talk about him like that made him feel incredibly guilty. From now on I will be nice to everyone! He thought looking up at Roxas sadly his lip trembling tears threatening to come cascading down his cheeks.

Roxas noticed this and looked at the boy guilt etched in every feature of his face. His heart sank seeing Sora so close to tears. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that." he said softly trying to look anywhere but at the face of Sora. "I just came to tell you actually that they mixed out drinks up." he placed his his cup on the counter and told the kind woman if she would please remake his drink. She of course smiled and nodded setting down Sora's new cappuccino and turning around to get started on Roxas'. Sora stood there deep in thought still looking like he was dangerously on the verge of tears.

He turned not wanting to glance at Sora and walked back to his table sitting down with a sigh. He clasped his hands together in front of him taking them apart a second later to stare at his fingertips it was a tell tale sign of his that he felt uncomfortable. Sora was staring at him he could tell his body started feeling itchy all over which was by normal standards odd but it always happened to Roxas when he felt someone gazing at him a little too intently.

Sora seemed to snap out of whatever trance it was that kept his eyes spellbound on Roxas and grabbed his drink making a hasty exit much to the blonde's relief. The woman at the counter arrived a second later handing him his mocha Roxas feeling perturbed by the events muttered a quick "Thank you" and made his way home sipping at his coffee squealing only slightly in delight it just didn't taste the same as it usually did.

That night all he could think about was Sora and his saddened face. He had quite the dream about the brunet also.. involving peanut butter... yes it was quite disturbing he thought waking up just as it was starting to head towards a more x-rated path. He sat up in his bed and cringed noticing how tight his boxers felt, that could only mean one thing. Roxas was a rational person most of the time and had great insight about many things, that dream and how his body had reacted to it meant something impossible... he must be attracted to Sora?!

He screamed a bloodcurdling scream. In the distance car alarms could be heard going off simultaneously. Furry creatures of the night ran for cover cowering in fear. Street lights could be heard cracking, the glass falling to the nearby..uh street with a sickening crash. A couple of streets away a brunet with gravity defying hair shot up into a sitting position roused from his sleep. He looked around his darkened room wondering what it was that had woken him. He cast his plushies a nervous glance, in the moonlight they looked eerie.

The boy made a mental note to stuff his plushies away before bed next time and snuggled closer to his most recent addition, a blue-eyed boy with spiky blonde hair. He had spent the entire day making it perfect like the boy he had seen. He wondered what it would be like to snuggle next to the real thing. The boy drifted back to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

Roxas tried to get back to sleep but to no avail. He tossed and turned unable to get even the slightest bit of rest. He kept having weird thoughts about Sora having peanut butter stained fingers, and him licking it all off, but that wasn't the most disturbing thing. No the fact that he actually liked licking it off of the boy even if only in his imagination is what disturbed him most.

School was a blur for the poor blonde, he remembered his friends casting him concerned glances and asking him if he was okay but he honestly couldn't remember if he had answered them or not. He walked slowly down the street an aura of gloom seemed to surround him almost as if a storm cloud was hovering over his head. He caught sight of his favorite café up ahead and walked faster in anticipation, he could already taste the iced mocha that awaited him.

He left out a deep sigh as he walked in, this had become a haven of sorts for him where he could drink his coffee in peace and quiet. Roxas waved to the girl at the counter, who began to make his drink. The blonde was a permanent fixture of sorts so it was pretty easy for her to guess what he wanted.

He took a seat at a table near the window and watched the people walking by envying them. They weren't confused, they didn't have a care in the world, or if they did they went on with their lives. It wasn't so easy for him.

_And why isn't it? _His mind asked him in a voice that mirrored Sora's.

_I don't know... I'm.. not ready.._

_Ready for what?_

_You know what!... Sora.._

_Whats holding you back? You know you like him.._

_I know.. its just.. I guess nothing but my doubts.._

_Well get over it! He is right in front of you, you know._

"Huh?!" he shouted startling a few people nearby, who looked at him obviously annoyed. Yes, Sora was right in front of him.. well if you count waving at him from the sidewalk being in front of him. Roxas did what any ordinary person would do, he panicked. He shot up out of his seat and ran for the bathroom rushing into an open stall and locking the door behind him.

He sat there his heart beat racing, he took a deep breath and attempted to analyze the situation.

"Okay Roxas the guy you know likes you, and that you might like is most likely waiting for you outside. I can't hide in here for ever I know that, so what should I do?!" he said to himself smacking the walls of the stall in frustration.

"For one I'd say stop talking to yourself kid.."

Roxas froze. Who was that? The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Who.. are you?" he asked hesitantly his cheeks blossoming in color. It wasn't Sora that was sure, this voice sounded like it came from someone more headstrong.

"Try stepping out of the stall I think that will help some." the mysterious voice said he could practically _hear _this person smirking at him. Hesitantly he stood unlocking the door and opened it slowly glancing around him.

"Hey there blondie.." he shuddered at the warm breath going down his neck. He looked up finally getting a good look at the person. "Wait, your that redhead!" he exclaimed taking a step back.

"The names Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said checking out the blonde. "So let me be blunt. Do you like the guy or not? Cause if you do then go out there and talk to him, the spiky haired brunet right?"

Roxas just stared at the red head mouth agape. His jaw would have hit the floor dragging the rest of him with it had the red head now known as Axel not taken a step forward closing the gap between them, and cupped Roxas' chin with one hand loosely tilting his head upward in the process. Roxas stared into his face slightly mesmerized, this guy had the most hypnotic green eyes he had ever seen. "Eh blondie you okay?" Axel asked wondering if the blond had gone into a catatonic state.

Roxas snapped back to reality, and realizing how close the red head was backed up again softly hitting the wall behind him. "Stop calling me blondie my name is Roxas," he snapped blushing. He averted his gaze looking instead at the floor, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"Okay then Roxas, are you going to answer my questions or not?" he asked head tilted to the side smirking. He poked Roxas on the chest for good measure causing the blonde to squawk indignantly. Heh angry blondie was cute, even if he was taken.

"I... might.. I don't know. I had a dream about him if that means much. I guess I'd be willing to give him a shot..maybe since he likes me.. unless I mistook his flirting for something else.." he muttered quietly, Axel had to strain to hear what he was saying. He grinned confused blondie was almost as cute as angry blondie, plus him shuffling his feet made him look adorable! He could picture him with little fuzzy ears and a tail, oh how he wanted to hug him right now! But no he didn't want to freak the kid out.

"Well if your willing to give him a shot then go! Talk to him hes probably still waiting around for you, unless you would rather spend some time with me?" his cheshire grin made Roxas uneasy. Sure he was good looking for a bean pole and his crazy red hair was cool to look at.. maybe if things with Sora don't work out I could... talk with him.

"But..I only realized I might like him yesterday! Isn't this moving a little too fast? I mean up until now I was pretty sure I was straight, shouldn't I at least be given a couple days to come to terms with the fact I'm bisexual?!" Roxas practically shouted. Axel seemed a little taken aback but no he would not be deterred! If this would make blondie happy he was all for it!

"Listen Roxas.. you never know, right now you seem to be more secure about it than a lot of people I know – I mean you told me a complete stranger! Go Roxas talk to him NOW" he replied, his voice filled with emotion. Roxas looked at him wondering why he cared that much? He decided he might as well go for it.

"Not like It'll make things worse right?" he said hesitantly patting the red head on the shoulder. Axel's sad demeanor quickly changed, finally gathering up the courage he launched himself at Roxas hugging him tightly. Roxas froze but Axel let go quickly and pushed him out the door with a hasty, "Thats the spirit good luck!"

Roxas was too shocked to notice he was no longer in the restroom, he blushed profusely realizing a complete stranger had hugged him. Finally noticing where he was he walked back to his table where his order was waiting for him along with a certain spiky haired brunet. He sat down feeling nervous and reached for his coffee taking a quick sip before setting it down to look at Sora.

"Hey.." he said quietly acknowledging the others presence.

"Roxas I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday..." Sora said hastily trying to get his point across in case Roxas shunned him.

"Oh.. well me too."

"So what now?"

"I guess were okay now... then lets have kinky rabbit sex!" No not really, but he might as well have Sora's face lit up brightening up the atmosphere around them. Roxas couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Well in that case do you want to come over to my house? We can talk and stuff you know.." asked Sora glancing hopefully at Roxas.

Roxas sighed really one day goes by and they go from complete strangers to inviting each other over, how cliché was that? – pfft. "Sure why not.. It's Friday anyway so I don't have to worry about a curfew." Yes Roxas had parents that were always trying to throw him out of the house saying he wasn't social enough, but in his defense he went out with his friends quite often so he didn't see where his parents got that idea from. Probably his weird neighbor with an obsession for baking Sephiroth. Sephy as he wanted to be called at all times always tried to shove one of his baked confections at Roxas saying he should share it with his friends. Roxas thought he was a complete weirdo but he did bake amazing muffins.

Sora squealed in delight. Roxas looked at him amused by his reaction. He got up silently and walked to the counter asking for another iced mocha to go. He'd be damned if he went to Sora's house without sufficient caffeine in his system! Paying for his order he walked back to where Sora was still squealing in delight and poked him on the shoulder.

"Come on then if you want to go so badly." he said grabbing both of his drinks since he never finished his first. Sora jumped up and practically ran to the door motioning for Roxas to hurry. Roxas suppressed a chuckle and followed him.

---

"Come on in my rooms this way" said Sora practically dragging him by the arm up the stairs. Roxas gulped feeling very nervous. Sora flung open a door at the end of the hallway and walked in letting go of Roxas, who sighed in relief. He glanced around him Sora's room was...different to say the least. What looked like mounds and mounds of plushies littered the room, the walls were a deep blue, posters where everywhere many of them popular bands Roxas thought were decent enough at best. A television was sitting neatly on a stand surrounded by video games in front of the bed. The bed was slightly messy but still better looking than Roxas' own was.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend so we'll be here all alone." said Sora winking at Roxas.

He gulped Sora obviously had no problem being so blunt.

"Let's play a game! How about Super Smash Brothers Melee you don't mind that one do you Roxas? Asked Sora excitedly.

"Umm sure thats fine." he answered. Hah Sora was in for it now! He was a wiz at that game. No one could beat him when he played as Zelda.

Sora walked over and turned on his television and Gamecube grabbing both controlers before laying down on his bed. He rolled over and patted the spot right next to him motioning for Roxas to come lay down next to him. He hesitated things were moving incredibly fast for him already they were on the bed! He sat on the edge of the bed legs dangling over the side, he didn't feel comfortable enough to lay down, being in this close proximity with Sora was as far as he was willing to go. He didn't want to risk accidentally touching him.

Ten matches later Roxas was mashing buttons furiously, despite his cheery demeanor Sora was one hell of an opponent. Sora made Kirby picked up a hammer immediately going into a frenzy bashing everything left and right, Roxas felt an adrenaline rush, Kirby was right behind him! He jumped hoping to land on the platform above, but was too late as Kirby slammed into Zelda knocking her into the air off to the side of the screen. Knowing he was going to die he used one of her special attacks and sent an orb of magical light right up to Sora's character. It blew up, normally this wouldn't have done much but Sora was at ninety-six percent so Kirby went flying much quicker than Zelda into the side of the screen dying immediately.

Roxas cheered as he died a second after Kirby making him the winner. "In your face Sora!" he grinned happy he had managed to beat him. "No fair! That was a cheap shot!" he screamed "You do know you could have teleported and avoided dying right?" Roxas stared at him feeling dumb, the thought had never crossed his mind..

Sora laughed at his vacant expression and bent down grabbing Roxas' mocha taking a drink, this was a mistake but Sora didn't mind what happened next. Roxas launched himself at Sora with a loud "Thats mine!" trying to wrench it away from him. No one could come between Roxas and his caffeine, not even Sora! The brunet wouldn't let go he held on to it for dear life laughing. Sora scooted back trying to get away but to no avail. Roxas pounced flipping Sora onto his back and straddling the other boys waist.

Now flipping Sora might not have been the smartest thing to do as they were now both drenched in iced mocha. Sora gasped as the cool liquid soaked into his clothes making them stick to his skin uncomfortably. Roxas stared down at Sora and blushed noticing the position they were now in. Sora however took advantage of his hesitation and leaned up planting his lips on Roxas'. Roxas didn't know what to do his traitorous body was screaming "Yes!" but his mind was panicking. Sora sucked at his bottom lip trying to gain entrance. Roxas gasped and Sora's tongue immediately darted in exploring ever bit of the other boy's mouth it could.

Roxas couldn't help it he moaned, the kiss tasted sweet exactly like his coffee and we all know how much the boy loves his coffee. Sora took this as a good sign and continued, rubbing his tongue against Roxas' trying to get him to join in. Roxas wanted more almost instantly, he began to kiss back fighting Sora for dominance. Sora gladly let him have it and lay back down pulling Roxas down with him. Roxas continued to kiss the brunet slowly, almost tenderly trying to taste as much of him as he could.

Sora placed him hands on the others waist feeling at the hem of his shirt. Drawing it up slowly he tugged it over the blonde's head. Roxas paused noticing where Sora was going with this, hell he could feel Sora's excitement rubbing against his thigh! He couldn't hide his own erection since it was painfully obvious..

"Umm..S-Sora? I've never done this before..." he said quietly blushing as Sora began to undo his belt buckle. Sora paused and looked up at the boy grinning. "Its okay Roxas...neither have I...we'll just take it slow and do what feels natural right?"he said biting back a moan as he felt Roxas' erection poking his stomach.

Roxas bit his lip and nodded he knew he wanted this but wasn't sure he was ready. Hearing Sora say this was his first time also seemed to placate the blonde as he leaned back down trailing kisses down the others neck. Sora almost lost it right there it just felt so.. good! He released a throaty moan, arching his neck to give the other better access. Roxas reached down and tugged at the others shirt, Sora batted away Roxas' hands and swiftly pulled it over his head eager for more. Roxas grinned and continued kissing almost painfully slowly down the others body.

Sora mewled softly as Roxas traced circles around the his nipples, and slowly took one in his mouth sucking gently, while running his hand down the others chest. Hand resting at the edge of the other boys jean Roxas, began to slowly creep his hand in. He ran his hand softly over the other boys groin feeling the soft skin beneath his palm. Sora closed his eyes tight pleasure coursing through him and reached up placing his hands on the back of the other boy moaning for him to continue. Roxas finally placed his hand on the others stiff member grasping it gently and rubbed his thumb over the head. Sora cried out unable to hold control himself as another moan escaped his lips. Roxas took his hand out quickly and glanced nervously at the other boy.

Sora looked at him questioningly. "Umm wouldn't this be..uh kinda easier without our clothes?" Roxas squeaked. Sora almost laughed but thought it might make the other stop, instead his nodded. He quickly began unbuttoning the others jeans. Roxas blushed but kicked off his shoes. Sora motioned for him to stand, he got off of the other slowly and stood at the edge of the bed. He leaned down and took off his socks. His pants had fallen when he stood but he just kicked them off. Sora looked at Roxas lustfully as he took off his remaining clothing. He examined Roxas' pale form, marveling at how smooth his skin was. Roxas was still clad in his boxers feeling unsure, Sora would not have that! Sora walked over to Roxas and got down on his knees in front of the other. Roxas looked down his small body wondering what he was doing. Yes Roxas was a complete and total n00b when it came to sex.

Sora looked up at the other and placed his hands on the boy's hips slowly tugging his boxers down. Roxas gasped suddenly self conscious of his naked form. Sora placed his hand on the other length stroking it gently. Roxas moaned and thrust forward into the boys hand. Sora took his length into his mouth rubbing his tongue over the tip. He continued to stroke the other boys member as he took him into his mouth again and again. Roxas placed his hands on Sora's head running his fingers through his hair tugging at it almost painfully when Sora took him again starting to speed up.

Sora decided it was time to actually get started on some real shmex. Stroking him on last time he stood. Roxas looked at him with a pained expression thinking it was over. Sora just grinned at him and tugged him back to the bed. Laying down with Roxas on top of him he stared into the his wondrously cerulean eyes.

"How.. uh do we do this?" Roxas asked nervously. Poor boy so naive. Sora stared up at him thinking how cute he looked so adorable yet so clueless. In his defense it WAS his first time with a guy had it been a girl he might have known better. It was also Sora's first time but he was more knowledgeable, he had read a few yaoi books he had stolen from Kairi.

"Well..your supposed to prepare me for it.. like this" He said taking one of his fingers in his mouth and placing it at his entrance. Roxas looked on interested, wouldn't that hurt? It didn't look very hygienically friendly either.. Sora plunged his finger in gasping at the uncomfortable feeling but persisted adding another finger in and slowly scissoring in and out of himself. Roxas took note of this and took out Sora's fingers placing his own in and began to scissor him just like he had seen. Adding a third finger he glanced up at Sora, whose face was scrunched up in discomfort. He stopped.

"Don't worry about it thats how its supposed to be the first time." Sora quickly gasped out motioning for him to hurry it up. Roxas complied continuing faster than before. When he felt Sora was ready he gripped his legs wrapping the around his waist and slowly placed himself at Sora's entrance. Sora was getting frustrated couldn't he just hurry it up already! He nodded furiously. Roxas pushed in and Sora gasped. He hesitated waiting for Sora to adjust. The brunet bit his lip and nodded at him again a minute later.

Roxas plunged himself in slowly way too slowly for Sora's taste, he bucked his hips into Roxas' thrust earning him a cry of pleasure from the blonde. Roxas got the message and began to thrust himself into the brunet faster. Sora met him thrust for thrust causing them both to release throaty moans of pure ecstasy. Roxas continued as smacks of skin on skin filled the room, he leaned down and kissed Sora still tasting the sweetness from his now forgotten mocha. Sora mewled pleasure rocking through his body.

Roxas licked at the brunet's upper lip where some of his forgotten drink still remained. He groaned and tilted his thrust slightly to the left causing Sora to cry out, "Oh..yeah right there! Roxas! Roxas!" The blonde grinned finally getting the hang of it and did as Sora commanded. Sora screamed his name over and over again. Roxas started moaning out, "Oh So-So-Sora!" He leaned down and grasped the brunet's forgotten member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sora practically lost it then, he continued mewling in pleasure as Roxas plunged himself deeper and deeper into him.

Gasping loudly he screamed the blonde's name as he came. White hot liquid blossomed, running down Roxas' hand, but he continued to pump Sora's length feeling himself close to his climax as well. Picking up speed he thrust into him faster and faster. With a final thrust he came, his seed spilling inside of the brunet. He panted and pulled himself out. Sweat shimmered over the two boys bodies. Roxas exhausted almost fell on top of Sora but held himself up and collapsed onto his side.

Sora gazed at him with lidded eyes. "That was amazing!" he gasped out snuggling up to the other boy. Roxas nodded completely spent. He wrapped an arm around the other boy and pulled him closer.

"Thanks Sora...I guess I really like you." he muttered not able to say love, after all it had only been two days! Sora nodded feeling exactly the same. "I really like you too, Roxas" he breathed. Sora felt himself drifting off to sleep but kept him eyes firmly open. Roxas extended his arm over his head and felt something brush against it. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it close to his face inspecting it. He stared dumbstruck at a plushie, but this particular plushie had its hair spiked exactly like his own! Its blue eyes seemed to stare at him, hell it was even clothed in the exact same albeit miniature clothes he had worn the other day!

"What is this?" he asked Sora hesitantly..

"Its you of course dummy." he replied with a grin.

Roxas stared at the boy incredulously, and started laughing hysterically. "God your a freak." he gasped out.

"Correction I'm your freak," Sora said laughing as well. Sora snuggled up to Roxas and drifted off to sleep. Roxas stared at the ceiling pondering the events of the past few days. He fell asleep with a satisfied sigh. The television filled the room with a dim light. The Gamecube lay forgotten, whirring softly. The two boys slept peacefully.

* * *

There it is! tell me what you think :D this was the first time I actually wrote shmex in a fanfic and I'm feeling slightly iffy about it. Was it too drawn out? Dx

Bah I have no clue.. I liked my begining better than the rest of it but meh I was feeling it! Sorry if there was any spelling or grammer mistakes, I tend to write a lot of run on sentences >

I might make this more than a oneshot..maybe even a big ol' story! I like it right now more than my other one to be honest.

Thanks to Da Mongoose who picked the name of the story I had no idea what to call it honestly. Once again if you haven't yet go read her fics!


End file.
